


Just a piece of cake

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →學園hetalia設定→R18，背後請注意
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Just a piece of cake

「哈哈哈哈威斯特你這樣穿真的是太妙了、太妙了！」吉爾伯特看著眼前幾乎要狠狠皺起眉頭的弟弟，實在是沒辦法忍住笑意。

地點是什麼怪人都有的W學園，時間是什麼怪人都能做出更怪的事情的學園祭，確切人物是囂張的連制服都不好好穿的吉爾伯特，以及平日他口中「最讚的弟弟」路德維希──此時正穿著女僕裝中，長長的黑色裡襯與圍裙，標準的維多利亞式英國風格。

「……哥哥，這是班級的要求，我們是女僕咖啡廳。菊說，這種衝突就是笑點所在。」無奈地將手中托盤內吉爾伯特硬性指定的黑森林蛋糕（一整塊，而且限定威斯特親手製作否則不吃，多麼過份的要求）放到桌上，路德維希仍然是一臉正經：「菊、菲利奇亞諾還有其他人都穿了，哥哥卻這麼嘲笑，實在對不起大家的努力。」

大口大口吃著味道滿分的蛋糕，吉爾伯特口吐狠話的同時，當然不會注意到嘴裡正在吃的蛋糕就是自己正在嘲笑的人手工製作的：「說什麼傻話，小菲利穿起來當然超可愛啦，威斯特你嗎……其實也還好啦，看久就習慣了！」  
看著這個完全以吐槽弟弟為樂的哥哥，路德維希沉默一陣，最後的決定是拿走一大盤還沒被享用完全的蛋糕，轉身回到後方的工作區：「那哥哥就別看了，免得你習慣後就失去吐槽我的樂趣。」

徹底假裝沒聽見背後那聲「我的蛋糕！」的慘叫，路德維希板著臉走進位在隔壁教室的工作區後，才有些垂眉地端著蛋糕在休息用的摺疊鐵椅坐下。

很奇怪也不會怎樣……一開始就知道的，反正大家都這樣，沒什麼要緊。吉爾伯特那樣說話也不是一天兩天的事情，路德維希，你要習慣。

將被放在桌上的蛋糕切下一小塊，正打算要開始進食餵飽肚子的時候，路德維希便聽見那史上最不識相的聲音大咧咧地與人影一同闖進班上同學的休息區。

「唷路德維希你也在！唔喔是蛋糕！我要吃我要吃我超餓的！」同樣一身女僕裝扮的阿爾弗雷德聲勢浩大地衝進來，看見桌上的蛋糕便兀自地大聲嚷嚷，也沒等對方同意就自行切起蛋糕開始瘋狂進食。  
眼看自己來不及阻止也知道「阻止」對阿爾弗雷德完全沒有用的路德維希，只能嘆口氣，默許對方將蛋糕吃得一乾二淨。

「剛剛亞瑟那傢伙竟然跑來了！說什麼『我身為學生會長，就勉強來嚐嚐你們這些一年級合辦的活動有什麼餐點吧，反正不會比我做的好吃』──什麼東西啦，這種莫名奇妙的鬼話也說得出來？他從頭到尾就是來看我笑話的！」鼓著臉頰抱怨著亞瑟的所作所為，能夠邊吃邊說話就是阿爾弗雷德的專長。

看來天下的哥哥都差不多。雖然阿爾弗雷德穿起這身衣服，在亞瑟的眼中的確不會是個像樣的女僕，但怎麼看都至少比自己好很多。路德維希自認想法客觀，隱隱然覺得天下的弟弟看來都有相同的可憐處境。

「沒有必要生氣。」乾脆連自己手上的那份蛋糕都遞了出去，雖然知道亞瑟跟阿爾弗雷德的問題向來很難讓他人介入，但他還是認真地試圖讓生氣的對方好過些：「這是大家的決定。菊也說了，這種衝突──」  
「──就是笑點所在。」舔了舔手指上的香甜奶油，阿爾弗雷德出乎對方意外地接下語尾，甚至沒有將那塊殘餘的蛋糕三兩口吃下肚，反而慎重地放回了桌子上。  
回過頭的阿爾弗雷德，對著路德維希露出了明白的笑容：「我剛剛聽到了，你跟吉爾伯特的對話。看來天下的哥哥嘴巴都很糟糕呢。」

「……亞瑟的確在說話上不是很友善。」沉思了下，路德維希的回答仍然是如同以往一樣的、沒有玩笑的認真：「哥哥當然也是不留餘地的人。不過這次他說的的確是事實。」  
「喔？」挑眉，原本掛在阿爾弗雷德嘴角上的笑容，略為收斂了些：「所以你覺得不適合是真的？」  
以為對方突如其來的不快是因為自己間接批評了亞瑟又等於承認阿爾弗雷德同樣地不適合這身裝扮，路德維希趕緊道歉，深怕遭到誤會：「嗯、我的意思是，亞瑟說話稍微誇大了，你並沒有他說的那麼奇怪。總之、呃、我是指，我的確是衝突的存在點沒錯。」

「我個人的確……看起來不太適合。」

看著路德維希不自覺抓緊圍裙的手，阿爾弗雷德消失的笑容又重新回到了臉上。  
他其實並不是為了對方想像的那些事情感到不快。畢竟他自認是英雄般的存在，亞瑟的幾句話並不會讓他感到失去自信。他只是小小地嫉妒而已，不過是因為路德維希不由自主地維護了吉爾伯特罷。身為英雄，當然還是擁有看人不爽的權利吧？

但是這種無聊的小怒氣已經被拋到火星外的遠處。阿爾弗雷德其實明白為何吉爾伯特如此反應激烈。在路德維希身上的那種衝突，與其說是笑點……不如說是另外一種刺激的原動力？  
帶著笑容欺身上前，阿爾弗雷德滿意地看見對方不知所措的表情：「路德維希，你知道嗎。其實你很適合這身衣服，比任何人都適合。」  
手撫上路德維希已經開始發燙脹紅的側頸，兩雙湛藍的眼珠，距離已經近得不能再近：「那種衝突就是……讓人想把衣服給……」

「脫下來」三個字已經是在對方的耳邊所說出，阿爾弗雷德滿意地看見潮紅已經蔓延至白皙的耳廓，後梳的髮型讓那片燥熱一覽無遺。

有某種氣氛正準備一觸即發。

「什、什麼脫下來……」路德維希有些不知所措地轉開過近接觸的眼神，卻又因為帶有微妙意味的觸碰而露出忍耐的表情。「阿爾弗雷德……你的手……在做什麼？」  
「我的手在做什麼？我以為你比我清楚欸。」拎起路德維希那長長的女僕裙襬，阿爾弗雷德俐落地將手從那縫隙伸入，對上眼前赤紅臉龐的眼神，帶有做作的驚訝與笑意：「路德維希，我不知道你這麼……敬業？瞧瞧我到底摸到了什麼？」  
本能地順著對方的語尾往下方看去，不過就那麼一眼，路德維希的大腦瞬間被刺激得立刻下令頭顱上仰，盡可能將視線遠離那個讓人害臊的情景。卻無法驅散那種搔人心窩的麻癢感受。

「菊拿衣服來的時候……就是說全套換上……不、是嗎……？」

聽見對方的微弱反駁被自己的觸碰搞得斷斷續續，阿爾弗雷德滿意地來回撫摸著長裙下黑色吊帶長襪與大腿皮膚交接的地方，此時他的故作驚訝在路德維希的耳裡聽來實在可惡萬分：  
「裙擺那麼長，根本看不見吧……全部同學大概只有你這麼認真，連這都穿上去了。」

路德維希突兀地在對方的話語中參雜了驚喘一聲。他不用看也曉得，阿爾弗雷德的手已經硬是從襪頭滑入長襪中，因為襪子的彈性而被緊緊禁錮著那隻手，有著超乎想像的熱度。

「……哈，這時候應該說……好緊嗎？」毫無空隙地順著長襪一路下滑，撫弄著掩蓋在襪下的大腿，在一片黑色布料中因為自己的手而顯現出異物突起的樣貌、加乘上那在緊密的空間中滑動的阻塞觸感，阿爾弗雷德相信這是少有的雙重享受。  
「阿爾弗雷德你、你在說什……麼……呃、拿出、來！」感覺到對方甚至開始揉捏起襪下的肌肉，路德維希絕對不承認對方那聲「好緊」刻意在耳邊呢喃的時候，下腹部那陣緊縮的炙熱感是屬於自身的。  
「好煩，叫我阿爾。阿爾弗雷德太長了。」雖然遵照了對方的話語抽出了手，但卻在抽出後立刻不算溫柔地一把拉下長襪，路德維希覺得先前蓄積在其中的熱氣彷彿瞬間上衝至全身。  
「還有你也是，名字太難唸了，路易。」依舊是自我風格地不等對方的意願就擅自用起自己喜愛的稱呼，總覺得對方名字實在拗口的阿爾弗雷德，動作也是豪不客氣地解開了女僕裝上衣的圍裙暗扣。

「你該不會敬業到連內衣褲也是標準的女僕風格吧？」開玩笑地將手伸進胸前衣服的開口，阿爾弗雷德眼中的遺憾刻意得幾乎要激怒路德維希：「啊……沒穿呢，我本來還有點期待的。」

「沒、沒有附在衣服……哈、你的手、不要動……裡的配件……我才不會──」忍不住流露出了低啞的呻吟，路德維希感覺到胸前的搓捻彷彿是一種椎心的疼痛。

他幾乎要縮起向來直挺的背脊。

「內褲也是一般的男性內褲呢，真可惜。」沒有停止玩火的意思，反正阿爾弗雷德現在清楚知道，對方已經是癱在自己手上的一團黏土，除了對話外，唯一能做的就只有「感受他」。

他也只允許對方做這件事情。至於哥哥──管他是亞瑟還是吉爾伯特──通通都先去吃屎吧，現在可是阿爾弗雷德大人的英雄時間。

「如果是蕾絲邊的女用內褲的話，搞不好那個衝突感也會讓人想趕快脫下它吧。」

被對方加油添醋的一句話氣得惱羞成怒，幾乎要給對方一記頭槌的路德維希瞬間僵硬。  
阿爾弗雷德的手已經徹底入侵了他的下半身。內褲不過是一條保持衛生與乾淨的布料，此時早已和長襪一般被扯到不會阻礙對方動作的位置。

時快時慢地抓握著對方的下體，感覺到那作為男性要害處以膨脹所表達的愉，阿爾弗雷德高興地咧嘴一笑，另一隻手也加入了把玩對方下半身的行列。甚至囂張地刺入了後方的孔洞，開始加強宣示自己的存在。

「你……啊、不要一直蹭……哈……會、弄髒……」已經語不成句的路德維希至此──或許更早──已經放棄阻止對方的舉動，他剩下能擔心的只有別把租來的衣服弄髒。

早就以下體的壓迫告知對手自己的興奮，阿爾弗雷德曉得彼此都明白即使外表毫無異狀，衣服的內裡也已被兩人的體液打濕，說這話不過是填補呻吟間那尷尬的空白罷。阿爾弗雷德敷衍似地不甚在意路德維希的原意，反而扶著對方的雙手，幫助路德維希自行抓起了裙擺，方便行事。  
「那你就抓好裙擺，別沾到等下會滲出來的東西了？」

惡意地掀唇一笑，阿爾弗雷德又像是想起什麼般停止了原先意欲進攻的動作。  
他抓起自己的裙擺，塞入了路德維希的手中：「差點就忘了我也有這東西。怕弄髒的話，你可要幫我抓好囉。」

  
用輕佻的話語堵住了對方混雜著喘息的咒罵，阿爾弗雷德一個挺身，滿意地同時聽見兩聲舒服的嘆息。

**Author's Note:**

> 就斷在這了！^q^
> 
> 背景→  
> 因為要配合指定所以最後選擇了學黑背景。其實關於學黑的官方設定我不甚清楚，我只知道學生會長是亞瑟、副會長是法蘭西斯～阿米是亞瑟寶座的大敵、大概是這樣？
> 
> 還有吉爾伯特襯衫裡面的Ｔ恤都很花俏XDDD
> 
> 所以我用的是loser_23（我超愛的阿西中心站）的學黑設定！阿米是同盟班的學級委員，阿西是軸心班的，兩個人最大的共通話題就是不憫的哥哥们這樣，loser_23的手繪部落格裡面那篇兩個委員一起出去玩的連環實在太萌啦！
> 
> 至於這篇的設定是一年級的聯合學園祭活動這樣，女僕咖啡店應該是菊的點子～


End file.
